ChickMagnet
by YashamonMaster
Summary: Tai spills a powerful aphrodisiac on himself, and trys to find Sora. But this aphrodisiac makes him absolutely irresistable to women. All women. Comedy insues.
1. Spilling

Chick-Magnet  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
  
  
Y.M.: Hello! I'm starting the first story in the Tai vs. Matt saga. They are fighting to win Sora's heart.  
  
Matt: Three guesses to who that'll be.  
  
Tai: Me?  
  
Sora: Tai?  
  
Kari: Tai?  
  
T.K.: Tai?  
  
Izzy: Tai?  
  
Mimi: Tai?  
  
Joe: Tai?  
  
Davis: Tai?  
  
Yolei: Tai?  
  
Ken: Tai?  
  
Cody: Tai?  
  
Y.M.: And all of you are…RIGHT! Except Matt, who probably guessed himself.  
  
Matt: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Y.M.: You know I'm a diehard Taiora fan, so of course Matt would lose. But not just yet, for this is part one.  
  
Tai: Now on to the story!  
  
Y.M.: That's my line.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One: Spilling  
  
Tai walked along, slightly depressed. He was getting confused. He seriously liked Sora, but he didn't think she liked him back. Just then, his cell-phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Tai, it's Izzy, I need your help with something."  
  
"You? Izzy Izumi, genius of the Digidestined, needs my help?"  
  
"Just shut up and get over to the school!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." Tai hit the 'end' button on the phone, and started towards the school. He arrived in less than a minute.  
  
Izzy walked down the corridor. He looked startled when he saw Tai. "Oh! Tai, you're here already. Well, the sooner the better."  
  
"So, why did you need my help? If you need a guinea pig, count me out."  
  
"Don't worry, I just need a delivery boy. You need to take this to Joe for me." Izzy pointed to a briefcase.  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Never mind that, just take it to him."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do it." While Tai was getting the briefcase, he accidentally bumped a glass of red liquid on his shirt. "AHHH! My shirt! My mom will kill me!" Tai dropped the case and grabbed his wet shirt. "Izzy, what was in there?"  
  
"MY YM15TJ12!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Your what? What was in here?"  
  
"YM15TJ12 is a powerful aphrodisiac. You're now irresistible to the opposite sex! Every woman in the world will instantly fall in love with you!"  
  
"And you had this stuff why? Still can't get it with Mimi?"  
  
"SHUT UP! This is serious! I need you to stay here until I can find the antidote."  
  
"You don't have an antidote? Were you expecting Mimi to move in with you?"  
  
"I said shut up! Just stay here. This could be dangerous. You don't know how that stuff will effect women's hormones. You just dumped half a bottle on yourself! This safe limit is two deciliters. You've used thirty times the safe amount!" All this time, Izzy was typing rapidly on his laptop.  
  
Meanwhile, what Izzy said sank into Tai's brain. He was now irresistible to women. That includes Sora! He could finally get her to like him. It was perfect. All he had to do was get to her place and bingo! Smooch city. He could finally have the girl of his dreams, and any other. It was the perfect situation.  
  
Tai slowly got up from the chair, and strolled leisurely to the door. Izzy was so involved in that laptop, he wouldn't notice Tai was gone until it was too late. Tai would just leave, find Sora, and have her all to himself. Perfect.  
  
He soon was running down the hallway, and crashing out into the sunlight, Joe's briefcase in hand, and aphrodisiac on his shirt.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy, looked up from his typing, and saw Tai missing. "Oh…shit." Izzy's fingers flew on the phone as he dialed Joe's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joe, we've got a situation."  
  
"What kind of situation?"  
  
"YM15TJ12 plus Tai."  
  
"Oh…shit…." 


	2. Not So Perfect

1.1 Chapter Two: Not So Perfect  
  
  
  
*RING, RING*  
  
"Izzy, someone's at the door. I'll drop by the lab later." Joe hung up the phone. 'This is just great. Me and Izzy could have finally become chick-magnets but no, Tai had to screw it up.'  
  
Joe opened the door. The briefcase was shoved into his hands, and before he could speak, he saw Tai running off towards the street…and danger.  
  
"TAI! WAIT!"  
  
But it was too late. Tai was already pelting down the street, towards Sora's house.  
  
Soon he reached the door he sought, with no problems.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
Ms. Takenouchi opened the door. "Hello, Tai. Sora's not home…" then Ms. Takenouchi got a whiff of the aphrodisiac. Her eyes flashed, and she got a coy smile on her face. "…But she should be home soon. Why don't you sit down." Ms. Takenouchi smiled coyly.  
  
"Uh…thanks." Tai sat himself down on the couch. "Um, I was just wondering, do you know where Sora is?"  
  
"I think she went shopping with Mimi. But, you know what Tai?"  
  
"Um, what?"  
  
"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss a younger man." Ms. Takenouchi walked towards Tai, the coy smile still on her face.  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi! Control yourself!" Tai was starting to back up on the couch.  
  
"Come on Tai, just one little kiss."  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi!" Tai was scrambling for the door. He quickly reached it.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"EEEEK!" Tai fumbled with the doorknob, and finally managed to get it open…and escape.  
  
Tai stood, panting, on the sidewalk. "I'm glad I got out of there. I've got to find Sora, and quick, before something else happens.  
  
Tai walked hurriedly down the streets, trying to ignore the rather seductive gazes of the women on the sidewalks.  
  
Then he ran into someone.  
  
"Hey, Tai," Kari said to her older brother.  
  
"Hi sis."  
  
Then Kari got a whiff of the aphrodisiac. Her eyes flashed and she got a coy smile on her face.  
  
"Kari…?" Tai started to back away.  
  
'All women….' Izzy's message ran over and over in his mind.  
  
Tai started to run. His side started to ache, his muscles were burning, but he couldn't stop. 'For the love of God,' he thought, 'don't let her catch me.'  
  
Tai finally leaned against a wall and tried to catch his breath. 'Dear Lord, that was close.' He wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Hey, Tai. You mind helping us with these."  
  
Tai looked over and saw Ken and Yolei, each with a mountain of packages.  
  
"Uh, sure." Tai was uneasy.  
  
Yolei and Ken both dropped most of their packages into his arms. He groaned under the weight.  
  
Suddenly, Yolei got a whiff of the aphrodisiac. Her eyes flashed, and she got a coy smile.  
  
"I'm certain you could handle those packages."  
  
"Hey! I'm carrying some over here!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Yeah, right." Yolei totally ignored her boyfriend.  
  
The three walked towards Yolei's apartment and Tai struggled under the weight.  
  
"Come on in." Yolei opened the door and stepped inside. But as soon as Tai was inside…she slammed the door in Ken's face.  
  
"Hey! Yolei! Let me in!"  
  
But Yolei ignored the frantic cries of her boyfriend.  
  
Tai dropped the packages and swallowed hard. "Are you feeling okay, Yolei?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Tai."  
  
"I think I should go now."  
  
"Oh? I think you should stay." The girl lunged at him, and tackled him to the couch.  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
The girl ignored him and ripped open his shirt.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Tai quickly darted away and jumped out the window, running from the angry Ken.  
  
Tai kept running, and found himself outside…Mimi's house.  
  
Unfortunately for Tai, he didn't remember the disastrous effects this could have…and he walked up to the door.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"Hello?" the rather ditzy girl stuck her head out the door.  
  
"Uh, hi Mimi. Do you know where Sora is?"  
  
"Uh, no…" then Mimi got (you guessed it) a whiff of the aphrodisiac. Her eyes flashed and she got a coy smile. "…But I can call her up on her cell phone for you. Just wait here." She pointed to a couch.  
  
"Uh, okay…." Tai obediently sat down.  
  
Mimi, however, didn't get the phone, but instead bolted towards Tai and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai struggled to break her grip, but she just wouldn't let go.  
  
"How 'bout a kiss, handsome." Mimi leaned towards him.  
  
"Help!"  
  
At this precise moment, Palmon walked in. "Mimi I…woah!"  
  
"Palmon, help me!" Tai choked out.  
  
"Right. Cover your nose. STINKING GAS!"  
  
Tai quickly covered his nose as the intoxicating odor filled the room. Mimi's eyes flashed again, and she immediately let go.  
  
"Woah! Tai, where'd you come from!?"  
  
"Um, don't ask. Could you just tell me where Sora is?" Tai's voice was nasally, considering he was still closing his nose.  
  
"Uh…sure. She was at the 'Cocoa Café' last time I saw her."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi. You two Palmon." Tai dashed out the door.  
  
"Strange. Very strange." 


	3. Perfect aka Attack of the Conscience

Chapter Three: Perfect a.k.a. Attack of the Conscience  
  
Tai raced along the street until he reached the Cocoa Café. He got there just in time to see Sora exit along with.Matt.  
  
"Hello, Tai," Sora said cheerfully, taking a sip of a Coke.  
  
Matt merely grunted a greeting.  
  
"Hello, Sora," Tai stated, also cheerfully. "Matt," he said, nodding towards the blonde.  
  
"Tai, if I may ask, why is your shirt ripped open?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Oh, um, I was, uh, hot." Tai beat the torn piece of clothing against his chest in a fanning motion. "Whoo, quite a hot day, huh?"  
  
"Sure is," Sora stated, taking another sip of the Coke.  
  
Matt looked unsure, but said, "uh huh."  
  
"Well, I thought I'd step in to get a Coke," Tai said, pointing to Sora's beverage. "But now, I think I'd rather join my two friends here."  
  
"Oh, okay. We were just headed back to my house."  
  
Matt scowled at the prospect of Tai intruding on his moment with Sora, but he didn't vocalize the thought.  
  
Tai face-faulted at the thought of returning to Sora's home.with her mother.but said nothing and quickly regained composure as the three walked down the street.  
  
Sora and Tai chatted about such things as Soccer, and Matt occasionally changed the conversation to something he was more interested in. Tai, not missing a beat, was always able to switch Matt's train of thought into something he could talk about easily. The two were so involved in their verbal duel they never realized that they had walked all the way to Sora's house until she said.  
  
"Here's my stop."  
  
That's when Sora finally stopped to smell on of the flowers in her garden. Then she caught a whiff of the aphrodisiac. Her eyes flashed and she got a coy smile on her face.  
  
"Guess I'll see you guys later," she said in a strange tone.  
  
Tai started to walk over to his home when Sora grabbed his collar.  
  
"When Matt walks around the corner, meet me back here. Do it." She then pushed him off towards his home. Matt smirked. 'She probably just told him off for something. Loser.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt: Hey! I wouldn't do that!  
  
Y.M.: Well, you do it in my story, so shut up!  
  
Matt: Jerk.  
  
Tai looked over his shoulder often to see if Matt had gone behind the corner yet. Sora was nearly at the end of her street, so Matt's walk was quite long. When the evil (in Tai's opinion) blonde had finally gone around the corner, Tai raced back towards Sora's house. He rapidly knocked on the door and was stunned by the sight that greeted him.  
  
Sora was dressed in only her bra and panties with a see-through nightie (were did she get that?). She grabbed him roughly on the shoulder and yanked him inside, kicking the door shut with her long, tan legs (Tai, Matt, Y.M., and every other male in the room: *Drool* The girls: Men!)  
  
"Well, Tai, do you like what you see?" Sora ran her hands over her body.  
  
Tai was shocked into silence.  
  
"Because, it's all yours."  
  
'Dear God, I'm about to lose my virginity. Sweet!'  
  
(For the record, this is NOT going to become NC-17, so if that's what you're looking for, back off now.)  
  
Tai immediately wished he hadn't worn jeans (Y.M.: If you catch my drift. Tai: You're sick, man. Y.M.: Shut up.)  
  
Sora walked, seductively, walked over to Tai and pulled off the remains of his ripped shirt.  
  
Tai looked down as she ran her soft hands down his chest and he saw the red stains.  
  
'This is just the aphrodisiac.this isn't Sora doing this now.(Tai: You idiot! Matt: You do realize you just called yourself an idiot, don't you? Tai: Shut up)  
  
"Sora, I can't do this," Tai said depressed.  
  
"Why not, my little honey?" She jerked back from him. "Are you.gay?"  
  
"No! No, no ,no, Sora. It's just, this isn't you. It's this aphrodisiac that got spilled on me. I can't take advantage of you."  
  
"Well, you known what, Tai?" She leaned very close to him, her, um.chest, brushing against his.  
  
Tai blushed bright red. "W.w.wh.wh.what?" he stuttered.  
  
"I don't care," she whispered right into his ear, then hit him over the head with a vase on the table next to her. Tai sunk to the floor, head spinning. 'Uh.oh." were Tai's last thoughts. 


	4. Finally Perfect

Chapter Four: Finally Perfect  
  
Tai slowly woke up, head swimming. His temples throbbed and he knew he had a welt where he had been hit with the vase. He groaned in pain and tried to rub his head. Then he realized his arms had been tied to his sides and the chair he was sitting in. He snapped open his eyes to find himself only in his boxers. Then he saw Sora.  
  
She held his jeans in her hand.  
  
Tai heard giggles from somewhere in the room. As he looked around, he saw Yolei, Kari, and three other highly attractive women.  
  
Tai swallowed hard.  
  
"Hello, Tai. I see you're awake," Sora spoke seductively.  
  
"Can I have my pants back?" Tai said, hopefully.  
  
"No," the girls chorused.  
  
"Just thought I'd ask." Tai laughed nervously. 'This could be very, very bad if I don't do something.' The 6 girls slowly advanced on Tai. Sora had abandoned the nightie, which Tai noticed was strewn over the back of the sofa. Kari, Yolei, and the others were quickly stripping down to their underwear, as well. Tai realized how dire the situation was.  
  
He tried to rock the chair away, but only managed to tip the seat over, sending himself crashing to the floor, worsening his headache.  
  
"Oh, poor Tai," Sora cooed as she righted the chair.  
  
She started to caress his bare chest, causing his heart to rise into his throat. Soon he was gasping for breath, fighting back his natural urges. When one of the unknown women reached for his boxers, he lashed out, kicking her in the shin. The girl swore and hopped away, holding her injured leg.  
  
"Keep away from my shorts!" Then, without warning, Mimi burst into the room, with Palmon right behind her. The brunette quickly tossed a vial of yellowish-brown liquid at Tai. The vial broke, causing a smelly liquid to spill over his chest.  
  
The other girls in the room seemed to gradually shift out of their trance. The three women each screamed at being in their underwear. They quickly put on their clothes (Y.M.: I'll tell you, there's not much difference in either outfit). They shoved their way out of the room. Kari, Yolei, and Sora all blushed furiously as they scrambled to the bathroom to put on their clothes.  
  
"Um, Mimi, could you untie me?"  
  
"Sure, Tai." Mimi hurried over and untied the complex knots.  
  
As soon as he was released, Tai gathered up his clothes and put them on.  
  
"Um, thanks Mimi." Just then, Izzy raced into the room.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you Tai. You're in terrible." he trailed off as he noticed the chair, the rope, Mimi, Palmon, the glass, the smell, and a blushing Tai. "Oh. You already found the antidote."  
  
"Say, Tai," Mimi said. "Where did you get the aphrodisiac anyway?"  
  
Tai smirked at a blushing Izzy. "I got it from Izzy, of course. And I believe that he would love to tell you about why he had it." He again smirked at an enraged Izzy. "And now, I'll leave."  
  
Tai walked home at a brisk pace, holding his ruined shirt in one hand. As he reached his stoop, he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Tai! Wait up!" It was Sora. She stopped and caught he breath. "Mimi told we what happened and, well, there are two things I'd like to give you." She punched him in the stomach, hard. "That's for trying to take advantage of me. And this," she lifted his head and kissed him. ".Is for stopping me." She blushed and raced back towards home.  
  
Tai, with a smile on his face, picked himself up and walked inside, with a lot of thinking to do. END. Y.M.: So, how'd you like it? Tai: Um. Sora: Uh. Izzy: Er. Mimi: Eh heh. Matt: Grr. Y.M.: Thanks for your brilliant input. And to my reviewers, I'd like to take this time to say that this is NOT a copy of 'The Create Card's' story. I read it not too long ago and I admit that the similarity is there, but I repeat this is NOT a copy. I apologize to those who may have been offended, as well. Thank you, and Good Night. 


End file.
